The Night of the Four Presents
by Rigar
Summary: The boys at Iwatobi and Samezuka decided to do some charity work at a nearby hospital for Christmas. They put Sosuke and Makoto in cute costumes so the kids would like them when they were dressed up as their favorite Christmas characters, but nothing goes right with those two around...


Naughty or Nice?

Title: The Night of the Four Presents

"HARUUUUUUU! Stop! I'm not wearing this costume, it's embarrassing!" Haru kept pushing the cotton inside the Santa Claus costume Makoto was wearing.

"You're the only one that's tall enough for it" Nanase implied as he pushed harder and kept stuffing the costume to make Makoto seem a little chubby.

"G-ahhh! At least be gentler!"

At that instant, Rei and Nagisa entered the clubroom.

"EHHHH! What are you guys doing to Mako-chan!"

"Ahhh Nagisa's here, help me" Haru said with a straight face.

"You should push like this, heave ho!" Instead of helping Makoto, he joined Haru in stuffing Makoto up.

"May I ask why are you stuffing Makoto in a Santy Claus costume?" Said Rei while fixing his glasses and looking at them in a rather embarrassed way.

"Today we're volunteering at the hospital, there's going to be kids who are going to miss up on Christmas and we're going to bring presents for them" Haru awkwardly explained.

"Haruka- senpai! You're so thoughtful!" Rei exclaimed.

"They'll probably give him tickets to that indoor pool that recently opened" -Haru's eyes start to shine-

"GASP! Haruka-senpai, is this true? I should have known" Haruka partially ignored Rei's rambling and kept pushing the filling onto Makoto's costume, forcing the poor man's stomach.

"There, that's good enough" Nanase said with a determined face.

-Sigh…- "Why do I have to do this again? – Makoto whined- I could have just brought the presents in a giant bag with a Santa Claus hat and they would know who I was.

"IMPOSSIBLE! The tale of Santy Claus is that he is a benevolent man with a chubby belly who brings presents in a sack!

"Ahh… Rei-chan, I think you mean Santa-Claus" Nagisa laughed as he corrected Rei.

"Not beautiful, Santy Claus has a better ring to it, an artistic beauty of words and catchy names in perfect harmony!" Nagisa just stared while Rei made a scene.

MEANWHILE at Samezuka

"…"

"Oh come on, it doesn't look that bad hahahaha" Rin laughed as he put a set of antlers up in Sosuke's head and everyone in the room stared at the giant man dressed in a reindeer suit.

"Why am I doing this again?" Sosuke said with an idle face.

"Sosuke-senpai! Don't be like that, you're going to make the best reindeer in this afternoon's event!"

*sigh* "Ai, is the bag with all the presents already made up? I really want to get this over with" Asked the man with a frowny face.

"Oiiiiiii, I got it!" Momotarou came in the room with a giant light brown sack and a hat.

"Momo-kun! You're finally done!" He helped him out with the giant bag and put it beside Sosuke.

"I brought as many as I could! There's toy cars, teddy bears, dolls and other stuff!" Samezuka was also participating in the same event as Iwatobi. Both schools offered to give any toys they wouldn't use for a charity event at a hospital for children. Momotarou was in charge of collecting the presents of everyone that wanted to collaborate and give a hand to those kids that were less fortunate and had to be stuck in a hospital bed on Christmas.

Evening slowly came and both groups headed out for the hospital. Everyone in the facility was already informed of what schools were going to participate and were given designated floors to work in. Samezuka was supposed to get the first 4 floors and Iwatobi would do floors 5 through 8 Momo and Ai were dressed as little elves, Rin was the Santa Claus and Sosuke was the giant reindeer of the group. For Iwatobi's group Nagisa was a gingerbread man, Rei was a baker, Makoto was Santa Claus and Haru was a Christmas tree with a big shining star on top, ornamented by his poker face.

"Alright guys! Here we go! You ready Makoto?" Nagisa said just before he pushed Makoto through the hospital's door.

"W-Wait! Can't we maybe switch with someone else!?"

"Impossible! Makoto-senpai is the best at handling children, ahhh just thinking about it makes me so happy! MAKOTOO-SENPAI LET'S HURRY!" Rei pushed along Nagisa and the serious Christmas tree followed. Samezuka wasn't there yet but the reception told them they could start going up to the rooms to start the event. Just before they headed for the elevator, a loud noise came from outside. It was Samezuka's big bag of presents that banged on the door. Their Santa Claus opened the door and Sosuke dragged it inside, he seemed a bit exhausted.

*gasp* *gasp* Sosuke didn't say anything but they made him carry that huge bag of presents to the hospital.

"Haru! Don't think you're going to deliver more presents than us!" The man challenged the robust Christmas tree to a present delivering competition.

"Oi Rin, this isn't a competition" Sosuke pulled his shark toothed friend before he went and ran with all the presents trying to beat Nanase.

"Tch, let me go Sosuke, don't you have someone else to be looking for?" - He said with a smirk

"S-SHUT UP!" Sosuke opened his eyes in embarrassment and quickly silenced his friend. All the Iwatobi members tilted their head in confusion as to what Rin was talking about but they didn't pay too much attention to it.

"Wait, wait! It shouldn't be a competition of who delivers the most, it's who the kids like the most at the end!" Nagisa tried to stir up some trouble as always.

"Ah Nagisa, that's what I'm talking about, but we already have some pre-determined floors"

"We can mix up the groups! I want to go with Rin-senpai!" Nitori added while he shooed Momo away.

"Excellent idea! I see the beauty in that, very well, I will go with Nitori-san and employ the best strategy ever!" Rei said and without losing time he grabbed Nitori and some presents from the bag and headed to the elevator.

Rin grabbed some presents from Sosuke's bag and headed forward.

"Let's go Nagisa! We're going to be the best team!" He ran beside Haru and gave him that – I'm going to beat you at this- look.

"You better not fall behind Haru!" Nagisa followed directly behind Rin.

"I'm not going to lose to Momo-chan!" Nagisa teased Momo, who was paired up with Haru, and disappeared through the stairway with Rin.

"Let's go Momotarou-kun" Haru said with a shine in his eyes, trying to catch Rin.

Everyone had instantly disappeared, leaving the two boys who didn't care for the competition stranded.

"Hey guys! Oh come on! They're gone already" Makoto said as he saw the last group disappear into the stairs. Everything became awfully silent from there. Makoto looked at Sosuke who was just trying to keep that huge bag of presents from rolling away from his hands.

"They are something else huh, Sosuke?" Said the gentle man. Yamazaki was just glad no one understood Rin's message a while back about 'looking for someone else'. This was brought along because along their friendship, and on Rin's side maybe daily, they would talk about the Iwatobi boys. Rin always talked about how Haru was amazing and how their current dates were going pretty well. On the other hand Sosuke always remained silent, just as he was now in front of Makoto, when Rin asked him who did he like from Iwatobi and he would always avoid the question. It was evident now that he couldn't even form sentences in front of Makoto but he kept his cool as always.

"Y-Yeah…" Stuttered a bit the man.

"Are you alright Sosuke?" Makoto said a little worried about Sosuke's response.

"They just left me with this bag here, it's kind of irritating…" He honestly replied.

"Well, I can help you with it if you want, there's not many presents in our bag so we can split them and carry even weights!" Makoto got near Sosuke and put his bag on the floor, staring at Sosuke so he would do the same. When Yamazaki was kneeling down he hit Makoto in the head with his huge antlers.

"Oh fuck! Makoto, my bad!" His antlers and his little red nose fell to the ground. Makoto started laughing.

"Hahaha it's alright Sosuke, I was surprised when I saw you with that get up, I thought you were that kind of person who would never dress up like that"

"Uhh…it wasn't exactly my idea you know…" He said re-adjusting the antlers on his head.

"I figured" – He humbly nods to the side while transferring the toys.

Sosuke was just mesmerized by the man in front of him, there was no denying Makoto made him lose his mind a little. They finished transferring the toys and stood up.

"Hey Makoto, let's try to win this. Should be fun crushing the competition a bit. Right?"

"Huh? That's surprising coming from you Sosuke" -Makoto said a little confused.

"I guess you can't really tell what's on my mind, I'm not Haru after all" - He went a few steps ahead.

"That may be it but… I'm glad I can't tell what's on your mind, I like that Sosuke-kun" He went up to Sosuke and turned him around with his hands. Makoto got his face so near to Yamazaki's that the latter started getting a little red. He slowly touched Sosuke's face and just before his lips touched the other mans'…

"You forgot your Rudolph's nose Sou-su-ke" Makoto's called out his name slowly like that and put the red nose onto Sosuke's face. He kept walking after that, like nothing had happened.

"M-Makoto…" Sosuke did not expect that from Tachibana and was left in a somewhat dumb state but he quickly smiled back.

" _Alright Makoto… you asked for it"_ He thought to himself.

They took the elevator, a dreadful silence took over again, Sosuke was just thinking on how Makoto even dared to do that. Makoto's face looked like he didn't think that through and his face was super blushed now. Only the sound of the elevator going up was heard.

"So… how do you want to do this?" Sosuke broke the silence.

"W-Well, we're here for charity so, doing what gets the kids happier I guess?"

"Good point…" They were stalling each other with that conversation because neither of them wanted to talk about what happened earlier. Repressed feelings perhaps?

The elevator opened on the 8th floor, Nagisa and Rin's screams could be heard down below on the 7th floor.

"Come on, we have all these to give away" Sosuke hurried out the elevator and that tensile atmosphere.

There were many kids with their oxygen masks and their serum. They were surprised at the amount of kids that were hospitalized for different reasons but they all had a smile in their face when they saw Santa Claus and Rudolph go into the room.

"Guys! It's Santa Claus and his reindeer!" One of the kids shouted and with that the other kids joined in joy.

Makoto was the first one to say something,

"Ho Ho Ho! Indeed, I have come with my fellow reindeer with many toys! – He looks at Sosuke who had a 'what the hell do I do now' face.

"Ummm… woof?" He barked.

"Ahhh, forgive my reindeer is a little hungry so he's acting weird!"

The kids were laughing and as soon as Makoto stepped in he got the sack full of toys out and started handing them out.

"Here you go! I hope you enjoy it!" He smiled at a small kid who had a cast in his arm. The little kid was so grateful, he had some tears in his eyes and looked at Santa Claus.

"Can I really keep this Santa Claus?" The little boy said with a sad tone.

"Of course, you have been a brave boy for trying to get better and Santa Claus has seen it!" Makoto was really good at making the children comfortable and happy. Even Sosuke was mesmerized by the way he handled children… he couldn't take his eyes off Makoto.

" _Makoto… you really are amazing, if only…"_ Sosuke got lost in his thoughts and didn't notice that one of the little girls was pulling his suit as if to get attention.

"Rudolph, do you have presents too?" The girl asked. Sosuke looked at her with a weird face and let out a scream like a reindeer.

"AH!" The girl was scared of Sosuke's yell and weird behavior and started crying.

"Sosuke, calm down, what are you doing? – He calmed down the little girl and gave her a toy.

"This is harder than I thought" Sosuke added with a frustrated tone.

"There, it's okay dear Rudolph" He patted Sosuke on the head and that seemed to calm the other kids down by making them think it's just Santa Claus petting his scared Rudolph. Makoto hugged Sosuke to calm him down.

"M-Makoto!?" He felt the smaller man hug him and a very nice warmth covered him.

"Sosuke, its fine, let's try to give these kids their presents okay?"

"…Alright…" He calmed down and put a smile in his face, he couldn't help the boner though…

Sosuke shifted to the side so Makoto wouldn't notice and got more presents out, he approached 2 kids and took out an action figure and a toy car.

"Merry Christmas!" He smiled and handed them over to the boys who were delighted with the presents.

One little girl was combing her doll and saw the two of them in the distance.

"Mr. Santa Claus and Rudolph look so cute together!" She giggled.

Makoto blushed as he heard that and turned around to see Sosuke's face, he had a slightly flushed face looking to the side to avoid eye contact with Makoto but he noticed anyway.

After they were done they got to the lobby again but it seemed that no one was done, they were the first ones to finish.

"Wow that was fun!" –He let out a big breath.

"It was kind of amusing seeing them happy because of us" – He looks to the side a little embarrassed.

"We look cute huh?" Makoto repeated.

"W-What did you say?" – He flinched.

"I was just thinking on what that little girl said, hahaha I gotta say those antlers fit you nicely" Makoto started laughing a bit while looking directly at Sosuke.

"…"

"Hey Makoto, I-uh…" He stuttered again. Makoto got close trying to hear what he was saying.

"What is it? Tell me, I don't mind" He added.

"It's better if I showed you what I think of you" – He cupped Makoto's cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

"Nhn!" Makoto was surprised but he didn't try to step back, on the contrary, he wrapped his hands on Sosuke's back. They didn't french kiss, just a simple and very warm kiss from Sosuke. When they finally ended the kiss they just kept staring at each other.

"Does that answer your question?" Flustered Sosuke asked.

"Sosuke…" Makoto was left speechless.

"I think you're very handsome Makoto, I've always felt very attracted to you, I don't know If you…" Before he could end Makoto spoke up.

"Of course I do… I just didn't have the guts to tell you like you just did to me" The tension was starting to rise again. They started kissing again and again, Makoto grabbed Sosuke's pectorals while the latter vigorously pulled him towards his lower waist.

"Nhn... S-Sosuke… what are we doing…"

"I… I don't know but I don't want to stop Mako…."

Sosuke grabbed Makoto by the hand and opened a few doors away from the lobby until they got to a dark place, it seemed like an office for a general doctor's appointment. The scale for weight, the bed with the paper bed sheets and some chairs.

"Sosuke…" Their costumes were starting to get in the way so Sosuke ripped Makoto's top off, all the cotton fell to the floor. They both fell in the big chair, Makoto on top of Sosuke's bulge just grinding his ass against it.

"Oi… Makoto… what are you doing?"

"Who knows…?" His face had already changed to a serious and aroused one.

Sosuke's urges got up and he grabbed Makoto's bulge through the costume.

"Whoa…" He had Makoto's dick grabbed through the costume.

"Ngnh, Sosuke…" The bigger man couldn't bear it any longer and took the costume out, leaving Makoto with his underwear and his dick sticking out the middle of his boxer.

"I want it Makoto, if you'll excuse me now" Sosuke started giving Makoto a taste of pleasure and he drove him to the floor, on top of all the cotton from the costumes.

-gasp- -gasp- "Sosuke… ahgh…s-stop…" Only the sound from Makoto's dick going in and out of Sosuke's mouth was heard.

"Why would I stop, fuck… such a good dick" He kept doing it until Makoto was about to climax.

But Makoto forcibly took it out before he came as if he didn't want it to end there.

"Don't think it's going to be that easy Sosuke" He undid Yamazaki's costume and took the antlers out.

"Heh, what about the nose?" – He teased

Makoto then took the nose out with his mouth, put it aside, and then kissed him while pulling his getup down. His huge bulge was showing through that black underwear. Makoto flinched upon seeing that nice package in that man. Sosuke looked to the side a bit embarrassed.

"Sosuke, can you let me see it?" – He teased a bit too.

"Do whatever you want with me" He replied.

Makoto took the underwear out and pulled out Sosuke's very generous manhood out.

"Wow Sosuke… that's a nice thing you have there"

"Tch… don't tease me Makoto" Makoto started sucking him too.

"You're even wet already, that just gets me harder Sou-kun" – He said as he twirled Sosuke's cock with his tongue and passed it around his cheeks to get some pre-cum on them. Sosuke went and licked Makoto's cheeks and kissed him, an act that aroused them even more.

"I want you inside me Sosuke…" – He said a little flustered.

"Let me help you with that" Sosuke turned him around and started rimming Makoto, trying to get his tongue as deep as possible.

Makoto was in so much pleasure he was squeezing the cotton in the floor and dripping it with pre-cum, before he knew it Sosuke was entering him.

"Ghah!" –Makoto flinched in pain.

"I'm sorry Mako…" –He tried to go in a little slower and with caution.

"Ahh…gahhh" Makoto's rear walls slowly stretched to fit Sosuke's big member, touching every nerve and making Makoto get a shock of ecstasy while in the act.

"You're so hot inside Makoto, I can't even hold it any more…"

"Not yet Sosuke… a bit more" –Makoto asked for more.

Yamazaki pummeled Tachibana's ass, getting a feel of the push and pull, making his molten cum try to escape his glans. Makoto held down to the cotton pieces on the ground that minimized his friction with the carpet floor they were in.

"Harder Sosuke…" The man kept getting what he desired, Sosuke wasn't letting him down at all, Makoto didn't even touch himself and he was about to blow his seed.

"SOSUKE! I can't anymore!" When Sosuke heard this he took it out and turned Makoto on his back so he would be facing him now, he hugged him while stroking his own dick, he went to Makoto's ear.

"Come with me…." Sosuke begged while being drunk in ecstasy.

"Agh… unh…" They were both in a state of extreme pleasure, Sosuke came in Makoto's chest, even some of the latter one's face had some cum splattered in it. Yamazaki fell down on Makoto's cum splattered chest and hugged him while gasping for air. Makoto caressed Yamazaki's hair, almost pulling it from the pleasure he was feeling.

*Gasp* *Gasp* There was nothing more than two exhausted men laying on top of a cotton pile in the floor.

"Makoto…" –He gasped for air.

"Sosuke… you're something else…"

"I know this isn't the time to say this…"

"What is?" – Makoto gasped for air now.

"But I really want to be with you…"

"Sosuke, I didn't know…"

"I actually wanted you to have something for Christmas" After saying that, he helped Makoto up and they got themselves cleaned. Sosuke reached for the presents sack and gave the remaining ones to Makoto.

"What is this?" – He asked in confusion.

"The last four presents, but don't open them now" – He looks to the side with an extremely shy face.

"Alright" Makoto agreed to his terms.

The event ended and it turns out that Makoto, Sosuke, Nagisa and Rin were in a tie with all of the hospital, everyone liked them. The next day at Iwatobi Makoto got out of class and headed for the club room, surprisingly it was empty. He opened his locker and got what was left of the present sack that Sosuke had given him the day before.

"I wonder what's in here…" He opened the sack and took out 4 little boxes.

Each of the boxes contained a stone of a different material with a word scribed into them.

The stones when aligned would spell:

" _Will you be mine?"_

 _At that moment Sosuke comes through the door and sees Makoto with the stones, looking back with a blushed face._

" _Do you want to? Makoto?"_

 _-THE END-_


End file.
